Love, Hate, or Confussion?
by Siroonig
Summary: Sorry to everyone who had this story on their favs list...I accidently deleted it .
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please do not steal or copy this story. I have worked so very hard on this story, just like my other stories. Please send in a review as well!  
  
~~~Love, Hate, or Confusion?  
  
  
  
"Oh look," Draco smirked to Crabb and Goile as Hermione walked passed them. "It's that Mudblood again. Oh Granger! Over here!"  
  
Hermione turned around and faced Malfoy. Her face was stern and solemn. "What do you want, Draco?" she asked. Draco gave another smirk. *Oh, you know.* he thought to himself.  
  
"Just wanted to see a mudblood up close," Draco replied. "They should put all of you in a cage, where you belong." He spat at her feet and walked off with his henchmen following. Hermione watched Draco go down the corridor into a classroom. Her eyes began to sparkle. *What wonderful blue eyes he has,* she thought. *Those beautiful lips. How I would love to kiss-*  
  
Hermione's dream was cut off. "Hermione! Hey, Hermione!" Harry called. "You're going to be late for class."  
  
"Oh, right," Hermione breathed. "Class."  
  
"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ron asked, concerned. "You haven't acted like this since Lockhart left." Ron gave her a serious look. "Do you have a crush on someone?"  
  
Hermione's face turned red. "NO!" she blurted. "Why would you think that?" She looked down at her feet, then around at the other students that were passing. "You're acting offly strange though," Harry said. Hermione gave both boys a look and walked into the classroom.  
  
"Today class," Professor Trelawney began, "we will learn how to find our date of birth by using the stars and the planets." She turned off the lights and she used a spell to show the entire solar system inside the classroom. Everyone was amazed.  
  
Ron looked over and Hermione. Hermione was staring at the planets examining the planets. She was in such deep thought. Ron was desperate to find out what she was thinking. Ron quietly stood up and sat into the seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Venus is the planet of love," she mumbled, "I'm influenced under it. Now which planet is he influenced by? I'm by Mercury, but -"  
  
"Hey look!" Draco called from the other side of the room. "Mine is Saturn. Isn't that the planet of destruction?"  
  
"Why, yes it is Draco," Trelawney said. "I'm surprised you know your planets!" Draco gave a smirked, "I guess that Granger girl isn't the only smart child here."  
  
Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at Draco. She felt her face turn red, but thankfully no one saw it. Well, almost no one. Ron saw perfectly. Hermione never turned ANY color when someone insulted her or mad fun of her. "Hermione," Ron whispered. "Is he the one?" Hermione looked at Ron, confused. "Excuse me? The One?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "Is he the one you like? The one that you've been dreaming about?" Hermione didn't answer; she just looked away. Ron nodded, "Maybe we can talk later in the common room about it? If you want, that is?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," Hermione sighed. "I guess so. But please don't tell Harry! Promise me." Ron looked at Hermione and thought.  
  
"I promise," he finally answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please do not steal or copy this story. I have worked so very hard on this story, just like my other stories. Please send in a review as well!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire place. Hermione was starring into the fire, trying to avoid eye contact with Ron, while Ron was twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"'Mione, what do you like about that creep?" Ron suddenly asked. His face was stern and obviously didn't like the fact that Hermione was obsessed with.Draco.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione shrugged. She looked at Ron then back at the flames. "He's cute, sly, mysterious. I mean, he's kind of like a mystery book; I want to learn more about him." Ron looked at her with disbelief. "Trust me, Hermione. There's nothing about that jerk you want to learn more about. Just, please. Go for someone that's not.er.mysterious. Who knows what kind of mysterious people lurk around places."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Ron," she said while standing up. "You're a great friend." She bent over and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron blushed. "Any time," he breathed. The two of them walked into their own rooms, and climbed into bed.  
  
"She kissed me, Harry!" Ron exclaimed softly. "She kissed me on the cheek! Can you believe it?"  
  
Harry rolled away from Ron. "Not one bit," Harry replied. "Why would she want to kiss you?"  
  
"Shut up, Harry," Ron said. "You're ruining the moment."  
  
"Oh my goodness," Hermione spoke softly to herself. "Did I really do that? Gosh, takes a lot of courage to kiss a Weasley." She sighed. "How much courage would it take to kiss a Malfoy?"  
  
Chills ran up her spines. She thought of the two boy; Ron and Draco.Draco and Ron. "Both are cute," Hermione muttered. "But which one.?" Silently Hermione fell asleep. One of the most unexpected dreams came to her that night.  
  
~Read Chapter 3 to find out!!  
  
Author's Note: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I think I'm doing pretty good. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks to all who reviewed my story so far. Gurlwitwings, thanks so much, thats very sweet of you. Tina Malfoy, thanks for liking the story's plot. Kris10michelle, im glad you like how the story is going. I'm gonna try and finish writing it soon. Th, sure ill write more. PunkIRgurl, yeah, i kinda knoe ur against the Draco/Hermione thing, you told me 3000x. (lol)  
  
I dont own the characters, i own the PLOT!  
  
Chapter 3   
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up and went down to the Great Hall. Sge was still a little tired from the night before and wasn't paying attention the the movement around her. Just then, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" the voice said.   
  
"Oh," Hermione began. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Oh my God, are you okay?" Hermione helped the person up. *Oh jeez* she thought. *Not him* It was Draco that Hermione ran into.  
  
"Get your fithy hands off me, Mudblood!" Draco snapped. "Go by your reject friends and stay away from me, bitch!" Draco turned around and stomped away.  
  
*Well,* Hermione thought. *He was cute until then. My, oh, my.* Hermione looked forward and saw Ron and Harry staring at her. She quickly looked away and a casually walked over to them. Hermione sat down and smiled.  
  
"Good morning!" She said gleefully. "Lovely to see you again." Hermione looked at Ron with her eyes wide open. Ron tried to avoid looking back by grabbing a biscut and spreading butter all over it. Hermione sigh, *That's Ron for you...*   
  
  
  
~*After Breakfast (in the Library)*~  
  
Harry sat at a table by himself, while Hermione and Ron sat at their own table. Harry, the kind friend that he is, was examining if there was any chemistry between the two. As far as Harry was concerned, nothing had happened yet. *Come on you guys,* he thought to himself. *There's gotta be some sparks somewhere..* Harry knew all the signs of flirting, and he kept a good eye on Hermione especially.   
  
A move was then pulled by Hermione. She leaned in closer to Ron, glanced at him, then back to explaining her theory about the subject. A short giggle then came out of her. A Slytherin and Hufflepuff student turned around and gave Hermione a look. Ron leaned in closer and whispered to Hermione. Harry was greatful that he was sitting close to them.   
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered. "After what happened this morning..do you still..you know..like Malfoy?" Her looked at her with his saddest eyes. Hermione couldnt resist. She leaned in closer and kissed Ron.  
  
"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'" Ron asked blankly. Hermione looked down at the book, then slowly shook her head. "No," she answered.  
  
Harry smiled. *Well, 2 good things in that 1 reply,* he knew. *One: Hermione doesn't like that white jumping ferret. Two: Ron has a chance with the girl he loves. I love my job...*  
  
  
  
~*In the Great Hall (during dinner)*~  
  
Harry sat there eating quietly, but he didn't want the others to think something was wrong. "So how did your studying go, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron gave a big grin and looked at Hermione, "Oh, pretty good."  
  
"That's great." Harry replied. "Hermione, was Ron any trouble? Did you manage to get info through his thick scull?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "Harry, that's sooo mean!" she exclaimed. She shot a look at Ron. "He wasn't that bad though. He actually understood."  
  
"Ron? Understood?" Harry said in shock. "That's something that doesn't happen too often..."  
  
The trio laughed and continued eating. When they were done, Hermione stood up. "Well, I'm off to the common room. I'll see you guys there," she winked at Ron.   
  
"See ya!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah, bye," Harry said.  
  
  
A/N: Well? Wat do you think? Please review. I wanna knoe if you guys liked it or not. Should I write another chapter or not? So...review review review!!!! Thank you muchies!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks everyone else who reviewed!!! Your names will be mention later more towards the bottom.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Draco kills the dog. *KABOOOOMM!!!!* (dun ask..)  
  
On with the story...  
  
  
er..  
  
As Hermione was wakling back to the Gryffindor Common Room, she saw a green flash come from one of the halls. Curiously, Hermione walked slowly towards where the light came from. She peeked her head from behind the corner to see. IT was Draco. He had...He had killed an innocent little basset hound. Hermione ran towards the dog.  
  
"How could you do such a thing, you beast?!" she screamed through her tears. She fell beside the hound and pulled out her wand. *C'mon Hermione, think through this pain...What's that one spell..?*  
  
Draco motioned towards Hermione cautiously. He extended his hand and rested it on her shoulder. "It was all for the best," be breathed. Hermione looked up. Teary eyed, she looked into Draco's eyes. Draco nodded.  
  
"Come with me," He told her. "I promise you will never regret this night."  
  
Hermione stood up and followed Draco. He lead her into the Slytherin Common Room, (but she had to cover her ears when Draco said that password...). Draco turned to Hermione, "We must hurry, before someone sees you here." He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the boys' dormitory. He threw Hermione onto his bed. Hermione quickly sat up. "What do you want from me?" she asked hotly.  
  
Draco sighed. "I know you probably won't believe me if I told you, but..." he paused. "I've had my eye on you for a while and I really think your a good person. I'd like to get to know you better...or I'd rather show you how much I love you."  
  
Hermione shifted unconfortably. Draco saw that Hermione wasn't believing a word he's saying, but he knew he had to try. He walked to the door and locked it. Hermione shot up. Draco gave a reasurring smile. "It's ok," he said. "I promise." Hermione nodded. For once, I guess it's okay to trust someone you dispise. Draco walked towards Hermione and rested his hands on her shoulder. Hermione glanced at his hands, then into his eyes. *God, I hope what he knows what he's doing,* she thought. *Wait...I hope I know what I'm doing.*  
  
Slowly, Hermione's shirt was pulled over her head. She just stood there, like a statue. She couldn't move. Draco continued to undress Hermione and laid her down onto his bed. Draco removed his own shirt and thew it onto his trunk. "Loosen up, Hermione," he said. "You knew this day would come." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her red lips. Draco had a sudden rush. He never felt this way before.  
  
The feeling was so pure to him, that he couldn't help himself. He loved Hermione, and he hoped that she felt the same. Hermione was actually able to wrap on arm around Draco and lightly kissed him back.  
  
"I love you," he said under his breath as he kissed her. Hermione just nodded and said, "And I to you" unemotionally. Draco was smart enough to know she didn't mean it. He stopped what he was doing at once. He laid down on his back and sighed. "Hermione, I really love you, but you're not making it easy. I'm trying to prove to you that I love you, but your rejecting me from where you lay," he said with a great sigh. Hermione's heart dropped. She understood just how he felt, for she felt like that when she first fell in love with him.  
  
Hermione got up and crossed on of her legs onto the other side of Draco. "That's not true," she replied. "I love you more than you know. It's just that I'm still not sure if what you say is true."   
  
"I assure you, I am not lying to you," he said. Hermione leaned over and began kissing Draco passionatly. Draco's words where true to Hermione, she would never forget this night.   
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank all who reviewed my story, especially:  
  
PunkIRGurl  
  
gurlwitwings  
  
tina malfoy  
  
kris10michelle  
  
th  
  
kelpiemonkey  
  
(Insane)  
  
Eloria  
  
krissy  
  
Amermaeweasley  
  
roadkill  
  
  
  
  
**This is just to inform you!!! I cannot update my story until January 26, 2003 - 8:50pm pst*** grrr... 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Chapter 5 is up, obviously...i dunno if i should continue writing my story. i know all of you who have reviewed liked my story, (i know i sound selfish), but i want for reviews!!! ok. so here's chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Ron and Harry made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Immediatly the two called for Hermione.  
  
"'Mione!" Ron called out. "Hermione!" Harry joined in with Ron. They searched everywhere; the girls' dormotory, the library, McGonagall's office, even in the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle lives. Hermione couldnt be found. Ron and Harry collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Where the bloody hell is that girl?" Ron asked, breaking the silence between them. Harry came up with no answer. He simply shook his head and sighed. The two stared into the fireplace which felt like forever. Finally, Harry stood up. Ron looked at him with a panic look. Harry shrugged, "Sorry, Ron. I need sleep. Why dont you wait for Hermione until she gets back?""  
  
Ron nodded. As Harry walked to the boys' dormotory, Ron was in deep thought. *'Mione, where are you?* He gave a huge sigh. *I was gonna make this our night...*  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hermione and Draco lay breathing deeply. Draco pinched Hermione's ab which caused her to squirm. Draco took advantage of that moment. Hermione screeched. "Hold it, loverboy. This is the millionth time you've done that. Let me breathe before you do me that hard."  
  
Draco gave her an evil grin. Like she was gonna believe that smile...Draco couldnt keep his hands off of her. He grabbed her ass everytime he wanted to give Hermione that "pleasure."  
  
Everytime he did that, he would get the playful hit and a "stop that!" in a girly tone. Draco took that as an "I loved it, keep going" which he did. Hermione loved Draco, but now it got too painful.  
  
"Draco," Hermione managed to say. "I have to get back. I dont want anyone to find me here. Besides, I dont want Ron-"  
  
"Ron?" Draco spat the name. "What about that fool?"  
  
"I was saying," Hermione continued. "Ron and Harry might get worried. I know these two. They'll wait until 7th year for me to return. I really must go."  
  
Hermione picked up her clothes that were spread all over the room. She put of her bra, pulled up her panties, slipped her shirt on, slid on her skirt, and threw on her robe. She was beginning to walk to the door just as Draco grabbed her arm. He pulled her into his chest and gave her a long, passionate kiss. "'Night," he breathed. Hermione smiled and walked out.  
  
  
She slipped through the halls unnoticed. At last, she reached the picture of the fat lady. "Password?" she asked. "Quidditch," Hermione quickly said. She ran into the Common Room. Ron sat up.  
  
"'Mione?" he asked. "Where were you? Come sit next to me." Hermione sat next to Ron.  
  
"Well," Hermione began. "I...I was...Well, you see...er..."  
  
"'Mione," Ron said. "You smell like him."  
  
Befuddled, Hermione asked sternly, "'Smell like' who?"  
  
"Him." 'Him' that's all Ron called Draco. He never said his name.  
  
"I do not smell like him!"  
  
"Yes, you do," Ron said bluntly. Hermione stared blankly into Ron's eyes. "You were with him! Did he hurt you? Did he make a move on you? You two did it, didnt you?"  
  
All those questions hurt Hermione's head. She wanted to go to sleep. "No. Yes. And, I'm sorry, yes," she answered.   
  
*There goes our special night,* Ron thought. *I'll get you...DRACO!* Ron walked away from Hermione without a word. Tonight was the night he was going to create a plan!  
  
Hermione was left on the couch, crying..."I love you, Ron," she muttered. "I wish I ment the same for you as you do to me..." She cried herself to sleep after those words.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I have no idea why I wrote this chapter, I dont even know how I'm gonna write the next chapter...Tell me if you guys liked it or not. Should I keep writing or naw?? *sigh* 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter! i feel so bad... =/  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ron sat on his bed pondering about his plan against Draco. So far, he had a lil corny, but yet good plan. "Polyjuice Potion.." Ron breathed. "Excellent.." An evil laugh arose from him.   
  
Ron tip-toed down the stairs into the main dormatory to find Hermione sleepy there. He walked around the back of the couch and pulled out a pair of scissors. Quickly he snipped a lock of Hermione's hair and ran back up to his bed.   
  
"Oh, Hermione," Ron quietly said. "Why did you have to do this to me? I loved you so much. I wanted to get married..." He paused. "But you had to go with that filthy snake! Well, now, you wont have him anymore...!!"  
  
~~~~~ The Next Afternoon  
  
Draco walked down the halls of Hogwarts. He spotted Hermione by the girls' lavratory. He rushed down the hallway to reach her.   
  
"Well, well," he said, leaning over Hermione. "Did you have fun last night?"  
  
Hermione blushed. She did enjoy it, yes, but she kept thinking about the inncident with Ron afterwards. "Well...uh.." She studdered. "Um...yeah. Oh yeah. Loads of fun!" She managed to speak before Draco got upset. She could see it in his eyes that he was growing impatient for her answer. Draco grinned at her. "Well, then," he said. "I hope to see you again tonight." He spun around and headed towards his class.  
  
Hermione sighed. *Well at least thats over with...* she thought. She turned to head towards her own class but Ron was standing right in front of her. She gasped.   
  
"Ron!" she screamed. "You scared the Holy Ghost outta me!" Ron had no facial expression whatsoever. Hermione could tell that he had heard what Draco had said. "Is that a fact?" Ron asked, with a harsh tone. "Well, I'll be sure to do that more often." He gave her a wink along with an evil smile. "See you in class," he said before he left.   
  
~~~~~~~~ Later that *Afternoon*  
  
"Finally, I got my last ingredient for this potion!" Ron snickered. "This will be soooo awesome. I'll break his heart and her heart at the same time."  
  
Ron hid his potion underneath his bed. "You will be safe here for now," he spoke to the potion. "I will be back in a short while. And then...let the magic begin!"   
~~AN: Sorry for a short chapter, please review anyways! 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Mwuahahha! i dun think this chapter will be any longer than the last..  
  
~~~Chapter 7  
  
Ron kept a close watch on Hermione that evening. He had to make sure that she wasnt with Draco the same time as she was. With the help of Harry he was able to do that. Harry gave Ron a stone to keep in his pocket that helped them communicate to each other. (If you talk into the stone it would go to the person with the other half of the stone). Harry followed Hermione while Ron followed Draco.   
  
Harry was fed up with just following Hermione and watching her. He needed to take action! He pulled the stone out of his pocket. "Hey Ron," Harry said to it. "I'm gonna distract Hermione for a while. So go do your thing and get it over with." Ron answered in acknowledgement.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called out. Hermione spun around. "Oh! Hi Harry. Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked. Harry stuttered, "Uhh..yeah..um..Can you help me with...um...my Potion's assignment?" She gave him a hard look. "We didnt have an assignment for Potions." Harry turned a deep red. "Oh Hermione," he said with a bit of a laugh in his voice. "You know, I never did the assignment that was due today! I was too tired to do it last night." Hermione shrugged. "Alright then, c'mon," she sighed and led him to the dormatory.  
  
Ron fortunatly heard this through the stone. *Well,* he thought. *Now it's my turn to make a move.* He pulled out the potion which was in a lil bottle in his pocket. "Here goes nothing," He said and took a gulp from the bottle. Instantly he changed his appearance into Hermione. "Whoah!" Ron screamed out. He looked down and observed himself. He grumped. *So this is what it feels like to be a girl...* he thought.  
  
He snapped himself out of his thoughts. He had to get to Draco, but...Where'd he go? Ron went into a panic state and started running around looking for Draco. Potions dont last long, you know. Finally, Ron spotted Draco.   
  
"Draco!" Ron called, trying to sound like Hermione. Draco stopped and turned around with a grin on his face. "Oh hey there sexy," he said. *Well, I gotta do what I gotta do,* Ron thought. Ron casually walked over to Draco, "You wanna do someHthing tonight?" Draco's eyes lit up. "Oh, of course!" he said excitedly. "C'mon." Draco gab Ron by the wrist and dagged him into the Slytherin dormatory and up to his bedroom.   
  
Now Ron is all alone and must do his duty..  
AN: ok...its still short..oh well, too bad.. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry I havent written in a while. It's been a bit slow for me.  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
Ron looked at Draco. What was he supposed to say? Wait a sec. He knew his duty. It was his job to make sure that Draco and Hermione split. Ron took a deep breath. This was it.  
  
"Draco." Ron said as if Hermione.  
  
"Yes, sugar?" Draco asked, as any young guy would say.  
  
"This has got to end."  
  
Draco was stunned. How could the one he loved say this to him. After she had sworn that she loved him? Draco wouldn't have it.  
  
"Now you listen here. I dont think anything has to end. This is going to end when I say it's going to end." Draco flung at Ron, but ready, Ron moved out of the way. He kicked Draco square it the crackers and stood there laughing.   
  
"No. It's over," Ron said again, and stormed out, leaving Draco on the ground. Ron felt the posion wearing off, so he quickened his pace. He pulled out the stone from his pocket.  
  
"Harry," he spoke into stone. "Potions wearing off. Meet me in the Gryffindor dormatories."  
  
Harry pulled out the stone from his pocket. "Right." He said.  
  
Five minutes later, Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room. Ron told him how it went. "Then he wanted me to do it with him!" Ron stopped... "Told me as in Hermione to do it with him..!"  
  
"I can't beleive Hermione would do such a thing like that," Harry said, sighing. "This wasnt the Hermione we met a few years ago. She's changed."  
  
Ron nodded. "I don't think I can even look at her the same."  
  
Just then Hermione walked into the room. "So what're you boys up to?" She perked.   
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Oh, just talking about 'guy stuff,'" said Harry. "Nothing important."  
  
"Oh, I see," shrugged Hermione and walked off. She climbed up the stairs towards the girl's room and quickly opened and shut the door as if she went in.   
  
Ron let out a deep sigh. "Man, that was close. Good think you answered, Harry. I might have actually said that I drank Polyjuice Potion to be her and gone through the whole story about how I went to Draco, broke up with him for her, and kicked him in the crackers!"  
  
Hermione held back her gasp. 'Did Ron really do all that?' She thought. Well, she'll find out later when she runs into Draco. Hermione waited until the boys went into their rooms to go into her own. Tomorrow was going to be the day of truth. 


End file.
